


falling on my head like a memory

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: It's raining outside and Phil can't sleep on the bus.





	falling on my head like a memory

The rain beats down and Phil regrets moving bunks to a top one the fourth or so time he swapped out. He can hear it like it's tap tap tapping right in his ears, like every individual drop of rain reverberates when it hits the roof of the bus. 

The thought keeps swirling around in his head: he's in a little tin can on a long winding road. The biggest sort of storm could just wash them away, because a bus is only big compared to something smaller than it, but compared to a megalodon a bus would be nothing. 

Not that he expects to find a megalodon in the middle of America. 

He picks up his phone. Dan is third down on his text list. _where did megalodons live_

Dan must have had his phone in his hands. _your phone has this magical thing called the internet_

 _oh rite_ ... _dan they were in north carolina!!!_

They’re not in North Carolina anymore, but it’s still closer than Phil thought. 

_why is that exciting_

_i thought they were bigger than a bus_

They aren't, apparently. They're the same size as a bus, but not bigger. He spends ten minutes reading the entire wikipedia page. When he finds he's learned all he can from it without venturing into the tangled myriad of source links, he goes to check the text Dan sent him minutes ago. 

_i don't  
your brain_

Phil sends a poo emoji, then puts his phone back down on the center of his chest. He closes his eyes, thinking maybe sleep will come. 

But all that comes is thunder cracking loud. He jumps out of his skin, elbow somehow banging against the side of the bunk. 

The phone buzzes. 

_my god man was that you  
ctrl your limbs_

Phil shifts. His elbow kind of aches, and the thunder rings in his ears. 

It's half two. Why won't his mind stop? 

It's the rain, it's always the rain. The rain that makes him think of being a kid all alone in a big (felt like big) bedroom. He used to hate it so much that his parents put him in with Martyn just to stop him sneaking into their room in the middle of the night and staring creepily at them. 

It's not even as though he's afraid of it. The storms won't get him, not really. It's just the potential that it holds; it trips some switch in his brain that just makes him think and think and think, all these weird twists and turns that haven't ever really happened to him, but _might_. They might. So he sits awake and he tells himself it'd take a much stronger wind to blow the bus off the roads, and he reminds himself that he knows there's no sign of anything more than thunder storms because he's checked the weather once every fifteen minutes for the past hour, he makes himself remember every silly time he's convinced himself that they needed to prepare for some sort of disaster that never really came to be. 

He sits up and pulls the curtain to his bunk open slightly. He can see down and to the left a bit, a faint glow of light radiating from the bunk that he knows Dan's in. 

Everyone will hear him if he gets up. They might think he's going to the toilet but anyone awake will know when they don't hear him come back that it's not what he was doing. 

He gingerly swings his legs to the side. His pajama pants get caught weirdly along the edge of the bunk and he has to twist and tug to get them unbunched up. He's not used to sleeping in them, or in a shirt. But he's not going to risk someone seeing his underwear clad bum if some kind of bus emergency happens like it catches on fire and they have to run out without time to stop and put clothes on. 

His feet hit the ground with a soft thud. He turns and reaches back into the bunk for his phone, then stands and holds his breath. 

He can't hear much, just the soft faint sound of music that's probably coming from Dan's bunk anyway. He takes one step over, two steps, three. Stands again quietly. 

Nothing. 

He bends and tugs Dan's curtain open. 

Dan jumps. He's silent, always silent when he's spooked, but his eyes go comically large and he slaps a hand over his chest. _What the fuck_ , he mouths. 

Phil reaches out and nudges him to shove over, fitting his lanky body in alongside Dan's as soon as Dan gives him a bit of space. 

"What the fuck?" Dan hisses. 

"Your bunk is nicer," Phil whispers. "And it's lower down, the rain is quieter." 

It's not a lie. Dan's bunk is nicer. He's got the fairy lights now, and one at the foot of his bed that's a soft pink color. No candles, but it smells delicious and he knows Dan's got a ridiculously overpriced scented oil thingie stuck in some random corner to make it so nice. 

"It's not my fault no one trusts you with lights," Dan whispers back. "And you can still hear the rain here."

Phil listens. It's true. "It just seems quieter," he says. "I'm staying." 

Dan sighs and looks put out, but only a bit because he also gets an arm around Phil and hands him a single earbud. 

Phil grins and slides it in. He won't be able to sleep with it, but it's nice to share this with Dan sometimes. "Drake," he says. "I like Drake." 

"Good," Dan says. "Because you don't get to pick what we're listening to, bunk invader."

"I'll bunk invade your mum," Phil says. sliding a leg between Dan's and curling in close with his head on Dan's shoulder. "Remind me to tell you about the megalodons tomorrow." 

He feels Dan's nose against his temple. "Shut up," Dan says, and kisses softly high on his cheekbone. "Just please shut up."


End file.
